shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Shugo Chara! (videogames)
There have been three Shugo Chara! video games released by the popular Japanese media company, Konami. Each of them were based on the manga version of Shugo Chara!, and they were only released in Japan for the Nintendo DS. The first game, Shugo Chara! Three Eggs and the Joker in Love!, was released on March 13, 2008. The second game, Shugo Chara! Amu's Rainbow-Colored Character Change!, was released on November 6 in the same year. Lastly, the final game so far, Shugo Chara! Noronori! Chara Na-rhythm♪, was released on August 6, 2009. Shugo Chara! Three Eggs and the Joker in Love! Gameplay '' Shugo Chara! Three Eggs and the Joker in Love!'' (Shugo Kyara! Mittsu no Tamago to Koisuru Jyoka!) is a story is about Amu's love life, and her stopping X-Eggs. It is an action/adventure game where you run around as Amu, impressing Tadase, Ikuto, and Kukai. Other boys are unlockable throughout the game. To impress boys, you often have to buy things that suit them or are their favorite color. After waking up, you are able to see Yaya or Nadeshiko to stop X-Characters, or play minigames with Ran, Miki or Suu. Later in the game, after defeating Nikadou, you can impress him too. Nagihiko will start appearing on weekends after you unlock him. Lately it has also been proved that, by Wi-Fi or finding the code, you can find X-Dia in your game on weekends in the afternoon. After you have fully impress one of the boys you will recieve a badge. If you tap on the badge you can watch the scene when you got 100%. You can watch other scenes by talking to the caretaker/chairman/tsukasa. The cover features Amu dressed in her original red school uniform and holding one finger up, pointing to her face. She has Ran, Miki and Su around her. 'Tips' *'Tadase' likes blue things or hankerchiefs *'Ikuto' likes black things or antything to do with music (i.e. music book) *'Kukai' likes green things or anything to do with sports (i.e. sports drink) *'Nikadou' likes grey things or computers *'Nagihiko' likes charms and sticky cakes 'Cheat Codes' In the game there is a telephone booth. Go up to the booth and press A and you can enter a 4 digit code to unlock items at the store, Nagihiko, X Dia, and Utau's game. *'Nagihikos code is 7215. *'X Dia's code starts with a 9. *Amu will say "My heart: UNLOCK" and you gain 999 coins by entering 8441, one use only. Shugo Chara! Amu's Rainbow-Colored Character Change! '' Shugo Chara! Amu's Rainbow-Colored Character Change!'' (Shugo Kyara! Amu no Nijiro Kyara Chenji!) has a story completely different from the first game; it invovles dialogue and player choice. The goal of the game is to develop close friendships with different characters and at the same time, keep up in grades, sports, stop X-Eggs, and stay popular. Mini-games with Ran, Miki, and Suu make a comeback. There is a feature that allows Amu to change clothes with the clothing the player gets to buy during the game. The title comes from the fact that Amu starts Character changing with many other Guardian Characters besides her own, including Yoru, Daichi, Temari, Il, and El. There is also a "cell phone" feature where, if you type in the right thing, you can unlock certain people and clothes. Two songs from the game, "Niji-iro Chara Change!" and "Saikyuu Love Power", were released as a single on November 5, 2008. The cover features Amu dressed in a blue version of her school uniform, holding up two fingers in a "peace" sign. She has Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia around her. Comeback Characters *Tadase *Yaya *Ikuto *Kukai (now in middle school) *Nikaidou *Utau Unlockable Comeback Characters *Nadeshiko *Nagihiko New Characters *Kairi *Rima *Yukari *Seiichiro *Saaya Shugo Chara! Norinori! Chara Transformation Rhythm Shugo Chara! Norinori! Character Transformation Rhythm (Shugo Kyara! Norinori! Chara-Narizumu) stars Yua Sakurai and her Guardian Character, Cecil, for story mode. It counts as more or less as a DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) style game. When the symbols for tapping appear, you touch them on the touch screen and count them for points. In story mode, it talks about Yua releasing a CD. Her ?-Transformation also makes an appearance, as well as a transformation, "Wonderful Singer", not seen in the series. Kukai is now in middle school, so the current Jack is Nagihiko. However, Kairi makes an appearance in the middle of story mode. Once again, you can play mini games (which are music based) with Ran, Miki, and Suu. Playing mini games helps to earn coins to buy things like screen shots and draft drawings. When you buy them you can view them in your inventory. Also, in your inventory, you can view videos and screenshots that you have seen in story mode. The point of the game is to try and dance to the rhythm. At the beginning of the game, Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia all shout '''Shugo Chara! Norinori! Charanarizumu! (the 'Zumu' is part of the word). The cover features Amu dressed in a green version of her school uniform, holding three fingers up in one hand, and holding a microphone in the other. She has Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia around her. Players' Reception to the Games Jojih: Out of all 3 games, Shugo Chara! Norinori! Chara-Nari (Character Transformation) Rhythm is the best... not 100% the best, but the story board and mini games are better than the other two. I was quite disappointed with the short story board for the 3rd game, but the mini games are not bad at all! Here are my ratings: *Shugo Chara! Three Eggs and the Joker in Love! [ 2.5/5 ] Reason: A bit glitched up and the story board gets too repetitive. *Shugo Chara! Amu's Rainbow-Colored Character Change! [ 3.2/5 ] Reason: Better than the first game by graphics, but the text and all that is WAY too repetitive! /FAIL. *Shugo Chara! Norinori! Chara-Nari Rhythm [ 3.8/5 ] Reason: Short story board but gives full control to the user by giving them options on what to say to the oposing character. There are tons of mini-games to play (too many), and lots of fun extras like Shugo Chara artwork, some sound clips /w pictures from the anime, and the character's voices too! Love this game, and hope to see a longer story board too! ---- filoy8: All of these games are quite short. *Shugo Chara! Three Eggs and the Joker in Love!: I would've liked to see more places to explore and be able to do something more with the items than give them away. With purifying Xeggs it'd be better if they put the character tranformation videos in. I do like how you actually have to dodge the Xcharacters attacks and attack the Xcharacter back, but there I think there should've been some sort of special combination for open heart. *Shugo Chara! Amu's Rainbow-Coloured Charater Change!: In this game there are more places, the only thing is you can't run around. The conversations get really repetitive to point where you just want to skip right through them. When purifying Xeggs it's more a chance thing rather than running around dodging attacks, infact there is no way for you to dodge the Xegg's attack. *Shugo Chara! Norinori! Chara-Nari Rhythm: hmm... what can I say about this one. Well to start off with there aren't Xeggs or mystery eggs, instead there are characters that look a bit like Xcharacters but have a purple note one their head. I think that the game should've stuck to the anime's story line a bit more as much as people don't like lulu. I do like all the extras though, plenty of screen shots, voices and miniclips. You can also listen to some of the music while playing one of the minigames And Upin Dan Ipin. ---- go2comic: I guess Amu's Rainbow-Colored Chara Change was the best...The first one (Three Eggs and the Joker in Love) was a bit messed up since you had to understand everything in the game to beat it (unless you're a super game beater or something) and Norinori! Chara-Nari Rhythm was fun, but again, you had to understand everything to beat it. If you couldn't understand the dialogue, how would you know what Tadase or Yua or someone told you what to do?! *Shugo Chara! Three Eggs and the Joker in Love: (1.5/5) Too short. Can't run around very much. Just the same old RPG game where you go around town talking to people and the occasional battle. (Simply put, boring.) *Shugo Chara! Amu's Rainbow-Colored Chara Change: (4/5) Even though I couldn't run around very much, it kind of helped me get to know the Shugo Chara characters more. You could actually be "friends" with them. *Shugo Chara! Norinori! Chara-Nari Rhythm: (3/5) A bit complicated. The Shugo Toys are fun but a bit...boring. The story was a letdown. I felt like I got ripped off... But fighting the Uta-Charas were fun!!! I liked listening to Shugo Chara songs while I play. (Too bad my DS froze during one of the games and kept on freezing when I play the DS game in general) ----